Employment law
Equal employment opportunities Are private employers prohibited from discrimination on the basis of things such as ethnicity, gender, religion, language, sexual orientation, political affiliation, and other such things? Completely guaranteed * - No discrimination allowed. Employers may not ask about your religion, political convictions, sexual preference, ethnical background. Affirmative action is encouraged to get more women to work in certain industries and services, including the army. * - No discrimination on any basis. * — No discrimination on any basis. * — private employers are required to judge candidates for employment without reference anything other than their expected suitability for the role. Partially guaranteed by law * — private employers are prohibited from discriminating based on most things, but there are some exceptions (such as for people who have extreme political views or who hold opinions which the government classifies as bigotry). * — private employers may not discriminate based on ethnicity. Other circumstances are examined on a case-by-case basis, but in general private employers are free to hire whom they choose. * — many jurisdictions have rules which prevent discrimination on the grounds of ethnicity, owing to the tension between native Xochimechatlans and ethnic Lendians. Discrimination on the grounds of religion, by contrast, is permitted and in some places even a protected right. Not guaranteed * — there are no explicit provisions in employment law, although other anti-discrimination laws might be applicable in some circumstances. Dismissal from employment Under what circumstances may people be dismissed from their jobs? At will * — except in cases of illegal discrimination, employers may dismiss workers freely if they wish. * — employers may dismiss their employees at will and at their own discretion so long as the dismissal was not deemed discriminatory under equal employment provisions. * — there are few restrictions placed on the ability of employers to dismiss workers. With cause * - Employers must have specific, non-arbitrary justification and must present their case for dismissal of employee/s to a court judge for review. This doesn't apply to temps (hire-and-fire policy). * - Employers must have a specific and non-arbitrary justification for each dismissal. * — Employers must have a specific and non-arbitrary justification for each dismissal. * — employers are required to have a specific and non-arbitrary justification for each dismissal, although the range of acceptable reasons is wide enough that in practice there is not much restriction. With permission * — employers must apply to the government for permission to dismiss workers, although since the government lacks the time and inclination to investigate all requests, this is generally a formality except when large numbers are concerned. Unions Are workers able to form labour/trade unions? Are employers allowed to refuse to hire union members? Unions can be formed, and have legal guarantees * — Labour unions are allowed. * — Labour unions are allowed. * — Labour unions are allowed. * — the law guarantees the right to establish a union, and requires that employers not discriminate between workers on the basis of union membership. Unions can be formed, but have no legal guarantees * — the law allows workers to form unions (or equivalent), but employers are not required to deal with these unions and may decline to employ union members. * — workers are permitted to seek out and to form unions or other associations freely, but employers are not required to recognize, collectively bargain, or hire members with these organizations unless they choose do to so. If recognized, however, a union cannot then be dismissed and has some legal guarantees to negotiation of wages and benefits. * — the laws of most jurisdictions allow workers to form unions, but employers are not required to deal with these unions and may decline to employ union members. Unions cannot be formed * — the official policy is that since the government is always thinking about the interests of the workers, there is no need for separate unions. Who can strike? Does everyone have the legal right to strike, or are there restrictions placed on it? Everybody * — Everyone can strike, but a court judge can order a return to work in specific situations, after weighing pros and cons of the strike. * — there are no effective prohibitions of this sort on strike action. Some people but not others * — people in certain critical occupations are required to renounce any right to strike when they accept employment, and breaking this arrangement is punishable. * - Workers on so-called essential services (police, emergency, energy, ports and airports, most government offices, etc.) are required to renounce to the right of striking. * — Workers with "essential services" jobs cannot strike. * — government, healthcare, law enforcement, emergency service, and transportation workers are required to sign no-strike agreements before taking employment. * — police, emergency services are prohibited from taking strike action. Nobody * — the official policy is that since the government is always thinking about the interests of the workers, there is no need for strikes. Is strike action protected? If workers do take strike action, is there anything to stop employers from punishing them? Protected * - Employers are barred from punitive response. * — any private sector worker or group of workers may strike or walk off the job, but may be dismissed at the employer's discretion. Recognized unions, however, may strike and the employer is prohibited from any punitive response. Any strike is required by law to be mediated immediately by the Labor-Employer Relations Board (LERB). * — Employers are barred from making a punitive response. * — workers may strike, and provided the strike was organised by a registered union, employers are barred from punitive response. Not protected * — employers may respond to strikes as they see fit in their own best interest, depending on the strength of the union. In practice, few employers pick "a fight to the death" with labour unions. * — employers may respond to strikes by deducting wages or terminating employment, although in many sectors the difficulties that this would cause are sufficient to make it an unattractive option. * — because there is no legal right to strike at all, strike action is always punished by the government as a matter of course. * — employers may respond to strikes by deducting wages or terminating employment. Minimum wage Is there a minimum amount of money that employers must pay their employees? Exists * — there is a minimum wage, which varies per sector. * — there is a minimum wage. * — there is a minimum wage, although it is not very high. * - Minimum wage exists. * — there is a minimum wage law, which varies by sector. * — Minimum "living" wage exists. * — there is a minimum wage. Does not exist * — there is no minimum wage. Category:Law